1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat dissipation system and an electronic device using the system.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components, such as central processing units (CPUs), generate heat during normal operation, which can deteriorate their operational stability, and damage associated electronic components. Thus, the heat must be removed quickly to ensure normal operation of the CPU. An electronic device such as a server utilizing multiple heat-generating components such as CPUs therein requires a powerful heat dissipation system. The heat dissipation system for the server often includes a plurality of fans mounted inside of the server for accelerating airflow therethrough. However, the heat dissipation system is inherently mounted in the server, such that when the server requires updating or replacement, the heat dissipation system must be abandoned accordingly.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation system can be reused in multiple servers.